The Pot of Gold
by goodestories
Summary: Zachary Goode is a lot like a rainbow. In fact, you could say he's almost an onion, with so many layers to his personality. Zammie one - shot. Genuinely good grammar and spelling. Please read and review ! :))


**One shot of Cammie's thoughts about dating Zach, but the POV is rlly weird. POV is p much second person and** _ **"you"**_ **refers to Cammie.**

* * *

Dating Zachary Goode is like looking at a complete rainbow after years of rain. Similar to a rainbow, he has many layers. In fact, you could say he's almost an onion, with all his layers. But saying he's a rainbow sounds so much nicer. There are so many vivid colors and each color has so much depth to it. Zach is like that.

At first glance, Zach seems like the typical handsome, cocky, smart, handsome, strong, annoying, handsome teenager. As he warms up to you and you get to know him more, it's understood that underneath his cover of an annoying little brat, there is a heart of gold. And you learn that Zachary Goode can be very affectionate when he wants to be.

Red is his love. There's so much of it and that can be both good(e) and bad. Red is the way he wraps his arms around you when you're tired and you just want to sleep. Red is the way he stays up late on the night before your birthday, making sure everything is as perfect as perfect gets. The way Zach tries so hard to cook your favorite food, which just happens to be mac and cheese, and fails miserably. The way he takes the fall so you don't get hurt when you're being stupid and roll off the bed while kissing him. The way his soft lips feel on yours. His perfect kisses which leave you wanting so much more. Red is why you know Zachary Goode cares about you far more than he does about himself.

Orange is his fun side, the most playful color of the rainbow. Orange is one of the most dynamic colors. Sometimes orange blends into red, and sometimes it blends into yellow. You love this side of him, although you will never admit it. His cocky smirk when he knows something you don't. His grin right before he brings up an inside joke you haven't thought about in weeks, causing you to laugh until you cry. His teasing stature when he wants you to admit you were wrong. His laugh when you both open a fortune cookie and the fortunes are so cheesy. His voice when he's teasing you and you don't have a good comeback ready. His strong arms as they wrap around you before he tickles you. Zachary Goode's playfulness can escalate to his red, loving side, or can slip into yellow, but either way, you know you love it.

Yellow is his happy side, and the color that shines the brightest. Seeing his face light up when he finally cooks something without burning it. The way his nose crinkles when he laughs too hard after hearing a lame joke. The moment he realizes he won a game. His smirk when he says something funny and smart at the same time. His chuckle when you say something only he can understand. When Zach is happy, everyone is happy, because it is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Green is his intelligent side and the color that probably blends in the most. Green is the side that shows most when he goes into 'spy mode'. When he goes on an important mission without you because it's a "one person job" or because it's "too dangerous" or because he "can't bear to lose you. When he realizes he should stop talking because you're mad and you just want someone to listen. His confidence when he knows he's right. His face when he's explaining something to you. His face when he listens to your problems and offers solutions. His reaction when you, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick and Jonas try to prank him. This is the side you often underestimate, but love all the same.

Blue is his emotional side. The side that comforts you when you're sad. The side that understands what you're going through with just one look. The side that you can cuddle up with after a hard day. It's also the side that gets jealous when other guys flirt with you. The side which lets him show his vulnerability. The side that proves that Zachary Goode is not as strong on the inside as he appears to be. The side that lays out all his insecurities. The side that is hurting because he had to kill his mom and because he knows it was the right thing to do. The side that only you can see.

Indigo is Zach's darker, more mysterious side. Indigo is the way he runs his hands through his hair when he's thinking hard. Indigo is his cryptic one-word answers that make you want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. Indigo is him smirking and saying his trademark "spy". Indigo is one of Zachary Goode's hottest sides. But it's also the side that lashes out when he's frustrated. The way he randomly changes his mind. The way he slumps down when he can't figure anything out. The way he says "it's nothing" when you know it's something, but he doesn't want to burden you by telling you. Indigo is his voice when he says he doesn't want to talk about his day. But, even through all it's low points, Indigo is the deepest color of the rainbow because of its layers. Indigo is the color that captures all of his best moments and all of his worst moments.

Violet. Violet is Zach's final side. Violet is the side that shows up in public with strangers or vague acquaintances. His cover, in a way. Violet is the lies he tells other people in order to protect you. How he denied being with you during the Code Black in your sophomore year. The slight look he gives you when he's lying and doesn't want the truth to get out. The look he gives you which you know means he'll tell you why later. The way he pays for your drinks to appear more gentlemanly whenever you go to Starbucks. The small smile he gives you when you both know something others don't, as if he's letting you in on a secret. Violet is just one of the many layers to Zachary Goode.

And at the end of it all, just like the end of a rainbow, is a pot of gold. The pot of gold is by far the best part of Zachary Goode, because it's a mixture of all of the seven layers. The pot of gold is the essence of Zachary Goode, and it's the part that you love the most because it's what makes him, him. It's all his feelings and thoughts and actions. It's all his love, passion, fun, intelligence, boredom, and sadness. It's every teasing remark and every lingering kiss. It's the light in his eyes when he says the punch line of his favorite joke for the hundredth time. It's the smile on his face when you tell him you love him. It's the snicker he lets out after watching a rom-com movie with you. It's every whisper, every word, and every touch. It's by far the best part, because that pot of gold just happens to be Zachary Goode himself.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAHHH! This was so much fun to write and I hope, hope, hope you guys enjoyed that! Tell me in the reviews if you want me to do one of Zach's thoughts about Cammie! Andddd please review so I know if it was good!**


End file.
